Memento Mori
by JACE' XII
Summary: In an elite High School, Nyu loses her memories from the window clashing into classroom, without hesitation, on a rainy day. From that day, Nyu loses her memories from the past, and gains a split personality, Lucy. Will she be able to regain her memories?
1. Prologue

Just to clear things up, this story was originally my own piece of story, but then I had no idea where exactly should I put my story in which category, so I ended up placing this as Elfen Lied. (Please don't kill me, even though this story doesn't sound anything alike the orginal 'Elfen Lied'. Anyway, there's a twist in this story, so please bare my confusion in this story, please? (Just to let you know, this story isn't really Elfen Lied, but it is kind of based on it. Well, it is similar.)

Disclaimer: I don't own Elfen Lied. In fact, Lynn Okamoto is the original creator of Elfen Lied. I'm just the creator of this story.

* * *

Memento Mori

**Prologue**

Time after time, the dark heavy clouds rose upon the sky, growing darker and darker, as if the world has no light. I stood silently, staring lightly at the gloomy black atmosphere, with my light silver-grey eyes. Small gust of wind blew towards my direction.

"Not yet… Please, not now…" I whispered under my breath, still giving an innocent stare.

The rain began dripping little drops of clear white liquid onto my face. I closed my eyes, and let the cold wind fly past me, as if I wasn't alive.

"_Don't do this to me… Not today. Not now…" _I thought inside my head, as the wintery breeze brushed against my cold and icy face.

"_Not now…" _That word echoed inside my head, as I gently opened my eyes. A drop of clear liquid landed just below my eye, and rolled slowly off my cheek as if I was crying.

I have silky long black hair flowing gently down her back, below her shoulders, and my bangs pushed against my left eye. – My bangs cut like a staircase, but in a diagonal angle. My gentle innocent silver-grey eyes glistened with the light, and my body suffered from anorexia. However, a lot of people never minded about my health. – No one did, anyway.

People were friendly towards me, as to I did to them. I liked sports. Mostly volleyball and sprinting were my best sports. Although, I may not be a fast runner, or the best player, people treated me like I was the best person on their team. That's why I like doing sports with my own teammates. I also like doing art. Like I said, people treated me like I was welcome to the school. – Starlight High.

I attended High School at the age of 13, and met quite a lot of people. I'm 15 now, so you can guess how my life in Starlight High has been.

Starlight High. A High School for selective students only. Only the best people get picked each year, to go to Starlight High. Although, it may seem like your average elite High School for rich people, who get top marks at either grades, sports, or other subjects, they are known as a normal High School. Apart from the rich people who have good talents, the school was pretty average amongst everyone in the school.

"Nyu-san. Please stop gazing hopelessly out the window, unless you're willing enough to be generous to stay after school detention."

I snapped out of my thoughts, while gazing out the window of the rain pouring heavily outside.

"Oh? Gomen nasai, Sawako-sensi. I won't do it again." I apologized politely, as I stood up and gave a slight bow.

"Apology accepted. Now, please don't do it again while in my class." Sawako turned her back towards the students behind her. She picked up her book and held her English text book in her hands.

"Now… please turn to page…"

I was about to sit down, while dramatizing in my thoughts about a cold breezy feeling, coming closer, and closer by each tick. By the time I figured out what the cold and shivering feeling crawling up my back was, things started to happen too fast. I gasped as my eyes grew wide open, staring straight ahead at the classroom window crack right above my head.

I knew something wasn't right. – Something definitely was up. Things started to grow worst, when the crack on the window started expanding its range, on the right side of the classroom. I raised my arm above towards my face, as if the light had shown too bright into my eyes. At first, my sensi thought I was exaggerating over the cold weather, or figuring out if I was some crazy girl. However, she was wrong.

'Smash!' The windows broke on the right side of the classroom. Sounds of students screaming in terror while ducking their heads onto their desks, and raising their hands above their heads for protection.

That was the last that they ever saw of me… on that day.

* * *

This is just a prologue of the story. Sadly, this doesn't sound anything alike Elfen Lied. (But, please bare with me, along with your confusion.) Anyway, Chapter 1 will start next week, if you fav and review my story. I'll clear up the confusion later, in Chapter 1. Remember, press that green button, and review, please. (Critizms are welcome. Good comments are welcome. Random reviews are also welcome.)

- SilentTears


	2. Chapter 1: Misery

Sorry for the wait. (It has been a week, anyway.) I'm honestly really busy with things, considering I've got exams coming up next month. (In other words, I need to study.) I've decided to post 'Memento Mori' early enough, if I get it done. Otherwise, if I don't get it done early enough, I guess you'll have to wait at least 7 days. (Depending which country you're in.) Sadly, I can barely think up how this is going to turn out. Bare the confusions, and perhaps your surprises as well. I thought I could create this as my own story, so somethings might be different to how Elfen Lied's story is suppose to go.

Last post was about the Prologue. Starting now is the first chapter, 'Misery'. (Sorry. Needed time to think of a plot and all.)

I appreciate people who've actually read this story, and actually like it. - Thankies . I also appreciate people who've reviewed so far. - Thankies again . Oh, and if you've read this story, or from the Prologue, would it be nice of you if could review my story? I won't bite. (I take anyone who would like to flame at me, random reviews, and so on.)

Disclaimer: I don't own Elfen Lied. In fact, Lynn Okamoto is the original creator of Elfen Lied. I'm just the creator of this story.

* * *

Memento Mori

**Chapter One  
****Misery**

"Nyu-chan! Did you hear about the Halloween Festival that our school's holding?"

"Yeah, I have heard about it, Yuka-chan." Nyu replied towards her friend, Yuka, who happened to be eating their lunch at the top of the school's building.

Yuka has silky short brown hair, (known as a 'bob cut'), and has dark brown eyes. She has pale skin and is tall and thin. Just like your average teenage 15 year old, she's friends with Nyu, and goes to a famous elite High School, with her cousin, Kohta. Yuka has a caring and mature side of herself, and is sometimes a bit protective towards her friends or anyone in close relative to her. Yuka has also known Kohta since they were very young. (Yuka is really a close childhood friend of Kohtas'.)

"Nyu? You there?" Yuka waved her hand in front of Nyu, who was dozing off in her little dream world.

"Ah, sorry." Nyu rubbed the back of her head, giving a slight sweat drop.

"It's okay." Yuka gave Nyu one of her warm and gentle smiles to brighten off Nyu's strangeness. Then, there was an awkward silence between the two. No one spoke a word yet.

Nyu stood up and turned her head to face towards a blob of dark clouds forming upon their heads. Her sharpness had sensed a minor 'growl' from the storm above, in a far away distant. Bit by bit, the sky filled with a light blue atmosphere and little dabs of fluffy white clouds, dissolved with the blackened shades of clouds. Yuka stared at her.

"Ah, seems like the storm's about to come." Yuka announced to Nyu, giving an obvious explanation; however Nyu just stood still, staring blankly at the frail black skies. There was no answer from Nyu. – Not one word came out from her mouth. Yuka packed her lunch away, along with Nyu's lunch. Nyu stood still, not moving a tip. Yuka became worried with her friend's health. – The way she's been acting was strangely different to how she normally acts.

"Nyu? You feeling alright? I can take you to th–"

"No.." Nyu quickly answered without hesitation. Yuka wanted to say more, but she felt as though Nyu became a little distant from her. – A little too distant than 'last' time.

"You can go in without me." Yuka was speechless. She wanted to know what's up with Nyu and her strange behaviour happening. Yuka thought that if she left Nyu alone for quite some time, she'd regain as her usual self. And as to that, Yuka replied in a worried concern tone.

"Oh… okay. I'll see you tomorrow, Nyu." – That was the last Nyu had heard from her friend, Yuka. Nyu sensed a slight concern coming from Yuka. She knew Yuka's curiosity towards her strange actions would just make Yuka feel more distant from their friendship.

Nyu sighed. She tilted her head back, and closed her eyes. She let the words flow from her head, carefully picking the rightful words to use.

_"I can't keep running away like this. – Dying my hair black, wearing grey contacts, and hiding away two horns poking out from my head from everyone. Nothing… will ever be the same…"_

Nyu softly opened her eyes, seeing that she could 'never' run could run away from what she fears. Nyu clenched her fists together, like she was about to punch someone from pissing her off. Her grip tightened in her palms together. Nyu's memories roamed around her head, giving her more painful memories. She felt as though she wanted to shatter to pieces because of things happening so much.

_"…They're coming…" _Nyu thought in her head, echoing in its place more than enough to give her a headache.

Clouds started forming on top of her head, growing darker and darker, fading into the shadows of the surroundings until, there was no more. Nyu stood still without making her first step. She stared lightly at the gloomy appearance of the murky atmosphere. Her chin held high, and standing tall in a fixed position. The small gust of wind blew towards her direction, making her hair flow behind her back, with the flow of the wind.

More memories made their way to Nyu's thoughts. The memories that taunted her since she was young. – Around 11 years old. The memories that led her through pain and misery. All those thoughts that trailed in through her mind. Nyu tried to deny the truth. – The truth that lied beneath her heart.

"Not yet… Please, not now" Nyu whispered under her breath. Her innocent silver-grey eyes gave a solitary gaze above the faded black skies.

The rain dripped small drops of liquid onto the ground of the Earth. Nyu closed her eyes softly, and let the cold wind rush past her, as if she was fading into thin air. – It's like, she never existed in the world called, 'Earth'.

_"Don't do this to me… Not today. Not now…" _The wintery breeze glided off her icy soft cheeks. Painful memories began roaming around her empty head again, driving her sadder than usual.

_"Not now…" _The word echoed inside Nyu's head, denying her memories as they played like an old film. Nyu's denial towards her old memories never changed. – Every memories she regained was all fuzzy; and every piece of memory she had, carried every hatred and loneliness throughout the whole scenery. All the surroundings that played in her head with every misery piling up were all filled with a blur to her. Soon after that… her memories blacked out, showing nothing but pure darkness. It was a mere coincidence when a small drop of clear rain water landed below her left eye, looking as though, she had woken up from her worst nightmare.

Nyu's thoughts became blank in an instant. Nothing came to her mind, except for all the words that certain people had said to her. Nyu sobbed, placing her hands onto her face, and shredding her tears into small pieces of damped ashes. Her heart skipped a beat from every comment that replayed in her head. It stung her heart, breaking her fragile heart into tiny sets of broken glass. The words just kept on playing…

"_"__There's no way I'd come to like a girl with such strange horns."_

_"__Warmth and love. I'm the one who took everything from you..."_

* * *

I hope this cleared up your confusion from the Prologue chapter. If not, I'm still working on it. Anyway, next chapter will be out next week, so I hope you continue reading it. Please fav this, or review it, if you like it. I appreciate all your support .

By the way, if you're still reading this, please read FlamingSoulsInEarth's stories. There's two stories that she has made so far. - Heart Bleeding Fades Away (&) I Wish. They're all based on Gakuen Alice. (Another popular series in FanFiction, perhaps?) Anyway, please support her and her story.~ (They are really good.)

- SilentTears


	3. Chapter 2: Unexpected

Sorry for the wait. Chapter two is finally out.

This is one of my own stories that was originally created by me. Though, I didn't exactly know which genre to but this story as, I had to move some bits here and there to make it alike (well, sort of like) Elfen Lied. Some of the characters are mine, whereas the original creator is Lynn Okamoto. (I'm just the creator of the story.)

Disclaimer: I don't own Elfen Lied. In fact, Lynn Okamoto is the original creator of Elfen Lied. I'm just the creator of this story.

* * *

Recap: Chapter 1 (Misery)

Nyu's thoughts became blank in an instant. Nothing came to her mind, except for all the words that certain people had said to her. Nyu sobbed, placing her hands onto her face, and shredding her tears into small pieces of damped ashes. Her heart skipped a beat from every comment that replayed in her head. It stung her heart, breaking her fragile heart into tiny sets of broken glass. The words just kept on playing…

_"__There's no way I'd come to like a girl with such strange horns."_

_"__Warmth and love. I'm the one who took everything from you..."_

**Chapter Two  
****Unexpected**

There was a dark figure leaning on the bathroom sink in the School's girl's toilets. She ruffled her slightly wet hair, making her long hair blacker than it was before. The girl started running her slender fingers through her hair, towards her scrambled black ribbon on the left side of her head. She began sighing at her thought.

"_Phew… It's still not noticeable."_

As she fixed up her big black ribbon on the side of her head, she ran her fingers off her hair, and fixed the ribbon on the opposite side of her hair. She took her ribbon apart, so that the ribbon's slash swayed left to right, when she place near the end of the slash on her lip. The ribbon's slash moved freely on the end, as the tip of her lip held the slash still. Looking at the mirror straight in front of her, the door on the right-hand side of the bathroom swayed open. A girl with light blonde hair, tied up in a ponytail, with two clips attached on the right-side of her forehead, where her bangs were neatly pinned across, had walked in.

"Oh, hey Nyu-chan. I didn't think you'd be in here." The girl said in a shocked tone. She stopped for a moment, as the door slowly made its way to its point. Nyu turned her head towards the person who had just took her first few steps in the girls' toilets. Nyu's eyes grew wide.

"Nami-chan…"Nyu whispered below her breath. Her slash dropped on the ground slowly, like a light feather that had fallen from a bird. A silence filled the atmosphere with awkwardness between them. It was like they were speaking in telepathy in their heads, sending messages to each other.

Nanami Okawa. Known as Nami when it comes to people she knows, or is in close relation to her. She's definitely a female, age 16, with her birthday on April 21st. Nanami Okawa is very talented with sports, and loves to do every sports out there. Although, she is only 15, and loves to do sports, she agrees that she isn't all that good when it comes to knowledge. She has light blonde hair, tied up in a ponytail for sports, and two bobby pins clipped on the right-side of her forehead, where her bangs were neatly pinned. She has clear sky blue eyes, showing calm and relaxing expression upon her face. Nanami is very fit, has issues doing her own understanding of knowledge, or studying, but, however, is friendly, and is a good sportsmanship player. She has won seven competitions for athletics, and is still going in spring.

"Nyu-chan. That's a cute hair accessory on the side of your head. Where'd you get it? Oh, wait! I bet that you got it from that new shop, PetalMix." Nanami Okawa walked towards Nyu, who just froze still, wandering what to say.

"Accessory?" That was the first thing Nyu had replied, questioning whether if she would freak and tell the whole school about this new 'accessory' that Nyu has.

"Yeah. You know? That little horn on that's on the side of your head." Nanami walked closer, then stopped in front of Nyu. Nyu froze again, wandering what to say.

"_Horn…" – _The word whirled inside her empty thoughts.

Nanami reached her hand out in front of Nyu. Nyu didn't stop her. – She was still wandering whether if Nanami would freak out. Nanami's hand almost touching the right side of her head, getting closer onto the horn sticking out of Nyu's head. Nyu immediately snapped back to reality. She blinked twice, staring lightly towards Nanami's strange actions towards her 'accessory', before interfering her arm near Nanami's hand.

"What're you doing?" Nyu answered, giving a confused look.

"Sorry. It's just that I wanted to touch your little horn on your head. It looks cute." Nanami smiled, dropping her hands behind her, and smiling like she was still young.

"Cute…?" Nyu raised her left eyebrow at her, waiting for an answer.

"Yeah. Where'd you get it? You got it from PetalMix, didn't you? Right? I'm right, aren't I?"

"Uh-huh…?" Nyu answered, giving a 'I-really-don't-get-you' stare.

"Ah, so it isn't. Oh well. I was supposed to do something, but I forgot what it was." Nanami raised her index finger and poked it below her upper lip. She stared above the dull ceilings, covered in white, before picking up Nyu's black ribbon on the tiled clean floor.

"Here." Nanami pulled Nyu's arm out, holding out her hand still. She placed Nyu's slash onto her palm before closing it tight. As she closed it tight, her left hand was below Nyu's hand, and the right hand was on top of her hand, feeling the warmth running through them.

"I guess this belongs to you. I forgot what I was supposed to do, but I guess I'll quickly go to the tennis courts." Nanami sweetly said, giving one of her caring smiles. She turned around, and skipped her way out the bathroom.

"Nami…" Nyu held her position for a moment, clenching tightly onto the ribbon on her palms. She closed her eyes, and smiled before turning herself around, and fixed her hair with a ribbon on. – She was glad that Nanami Okawa didn't touch something that would make her freak out and hate Nyu inside.

* * *

Please review this story. I appreciate it. Thanks.~

- SilentTears


	4. Chapter 3: Understanding

This is one of my own stories that was originally created by me. Though, I didn't exactly know which genre to but this story as, I had to move some bits here and there to make it alike (well, sort of like) Elfen Lied. Some of the characters are mine, whereas the original creator is Lynn Okamoto. (I'm just the creator of the story.)

Disclaimer: I don't own Elfen Lied. In fact, Lynn Okamoto is the original creator of Elfen Lied. I'm just the creator of this story.

* * *

Recap: Chapter 2 (Unexpected)

"Nami…" Nyu held her position for a moment, clenching tightly onto the ribbon on her palms. She closed her eyes, and smiled before turning herself around, and fixed her hair with a ribbon on. – She was glad that Nanami Okawa didn't touch something that would make her freak out and hate Nyu inside.

**Chapter Three  
****Understanding**

Nyu walked out from the bathroom when she finished tying her black ribbon on her hair, hiding away her hideous horns sticking out form her head. Getting a weird and awkward feeling roaming under her skin, she felt like a chill of horror tingled up in her spine. She continued to walk around the halls to her destination, ignoring the dreadfulness vibes tingling under her skin, and up her spine. Not knowing what to do, the feelings that she had grew more heavy and close. The closer she walked near her destination, the heavier the feeling she got increased.

"Nyu-chan." A familiar boy's voice entered inside Nyu's head. The vibes she got had lessen its heaviness, and became unimportant to her. A feeling that made her feel uncomfortable and not wanted inside, just before then. Now, standing behind her is someone familiar, and makes her feel like she was finally free from a weird feeling that stalked her like a ghost. That person was like a light to her. – A light that made her feel normal and human inside.

"Eh?" She twisted her head around, facing towards the one and only person that would call her, other than Yuka. – Kohta.

Kohta is one of Nyu's closest friends, other than Yuka. Kohta is also Yuka's cousins, but hasn't seen each other for 8 years. Kohta has short black hair, light black eyes, tanned skin, quite tall and pretty thin from the looks of it. He has a nice and caring personality when it comes to people he knows and cares for. He is also protective to those around him, and is extremely generous. Thus, he is kind, friendly, and respects those around him, he doesn't remember most parts of his memories. He use to live with his father and younger sister, but moved to live with Yuka in a closed-down inn. His father and his younger sister had died from an unknown reason that Kohta, himself, doesn't know. (Due to his memories, Kohta doesn't know most pieces of his memories, especially knowing how his father and his sister had died.)

"Kohta-kun!" Nyu turned her dull eyes into a happy expression. Showing her love in a friendship way, she turned around towards Kohta, who was behind her, and wrapped her arms around his neck. Kohta held his arms wide, and wrapped his arms around Nyu's waist showing his affection in a friendly way. He smiled cheerfully as Nyu squeezed him tightly, and placed her head onto his chest, hearing his heart beats thump each second. Ignoring his blush on his cheeks, he pulled Nyu away from him, and stared straight towards her light silver-grey eyes. As his redness of his blush faded, he opened up his lips, about to say something.

"I can't walk with you today. Sorry, Nyu-chan." Kohta spoke first, in a calm relaxing tone. Nyu's eyes curved into a slight frown, pouting her mouth together.

"Aww… Why, Kohta-kun?" Nyu answered while sticking her mouth out like a fish under water. Her eyes fell into a teary emotion, and positioned her arms on the back, clutching to her slender fingers, as she wondered about Kohta.

"I'm walking with Yuka today, since she has an umbrella today. It's pouring rain outside, and I didn't even bring one with me. Other than that, we do live together, since we are cousins and all. Also, Yuka's taking me to meet up with her parents after school. After all, it has been awhile since I've actually seen them. I'll walk with you tomorrow, if you're not busy?" Kohta explained quite softly. He gave a quick sweat drop on the side of his head, and rubbed the back of his head, as if someone had whacked him on the back of his head in pain.

"Ah, I see. I didn't bring an umbrella with me, either. But I'm sure I can figure something out in the end… hopefully." Nyu softly spoke, turning her head away from Kohta, as she spoke the last word. – "Hopefully…"

"C'mon, cheer up, Nyu-chan. I don't exactly want to go myself. I'd rather walk with you. However, Yuka already made plans to take me with her to meet her parents. Gomen nasai, Nyu-chan." Kohta's tone seemed regretful that he couldn't get to walk with his beloved friend, Nyu. He blushed at the last thought, thinking that it didn't come out of his mouth. The words he said weren't supposed to turn out the way it did. However, the way he said, _"I'd rather walk with you"_ seemed much more sincere towards Nyu. Her emotions changed in an instant, creating an awkward moment for the two of them. Nyu was much shocked with Kohta from the way he said those words in affection, and sincere. A pink-ish red appeared on her pale soft face, blushing like she had done something embarrassing. Her heart started beating quickly, thumping inside her like a drum. Nyu started to panic.

"You don't have to apologize formally. I'm not like my teacher that would make people do that. – No way!" Nyu wavered her hands in front of her, showing a hand signal, saying 'no way'. Her eyes were directly made into a face where a sweat drop would slide off the side of her face. The flush of red faded along with her emotional breakdown issues, drowned all her panic and heartbeat away.

"Ah, it's okay. I know I didn't have to be formal with you, but it's practically the only way to show how sorry I am."

"It's okay. It's not like it can be helped now. Anyway, I have to go, before I'll be scolded by Sawako-sensei." Nyu replied as she ran towards her classroom not far from where she last stood.

"Bye Kohta! See you tomorrow!" Nyu swiftly gestured her hand in the air, calling out with her free hand, and running towards her classroom at the same time.

"See you tomorrow too, Nyu!" Kohta called out to her before he turned around and walked along the hall way, surrounded by a couple of students around him.

* * *

Please review this story. I really appreciate it. Thanks.~

-SilentTears


	5. Chapter 4: A Beginning of a Horror

Don't you just love fast updates? Anyway, Chapter 4 is out, so take your time reading it. I took the last few days to create Chapter 2. Though, the last few chapters (from 2-4) were actually suppose to be Chapter 2. I thought I'd just break down the stories, so it doesn't look too long. So, here it is.

This is one of my own stories that was originally created by me. Though, I didn't exactly know which genre to but this story as, I had to move some bits here and there to make it alike (well, sort of like) Elfen Lied. Some of the characters are mine, whereas the original creator is Lynn Okamoto. (I'm just the creator of the story.)

Disclaimer: I don't own Elfen Lied. In fact, Lynn Okamoto is the original creator of Elfen Lied. I'm just the creator of this story.

* * *

Recap: Chapter 3 (Understanding)

"C'mon, cheer up, Nyu-chan. I don't exactly want to go myself. I'd rather walk with you. However, Yuka already made plans to take me with her to meet her parents. Gomen nasai, Nyu-chan." Kohta's tone seemed regretful that he couldn't get to walk with his beloved friend, Nyu. He blushed at the last thought, thinking that it didn't come out of his mouth. The words he said weren't supposed to turn out the way it did. However, the way he said, _"I'd rather walk with you"_ seemed much more sincere towards Nyu. Her emotions changed in an instant, creating an awkward moment for the two of them. Nyu was much shocked with Kohta from the way he said those words in affection, and sincere. A pink-ish red appeared on her pale soft face, blushing like she had done something embarrassing. Her heart started beating quickly, thumping inside her like a drum. Nyu started to panic.

**A Beginning of a Horror  
Chapter Four**

The door slid open, stepping into the classroom was the one and only girl who came in panting with her head bowed down, and her arm on the door that slid open. She left her free arm out, and crouched her back forward, so that she could reach her free hand onto her knee, panting enough for her reach her breath.

"Nyu-chan! Seen my bracelet? I lost it somewhere, and I don't remember where I last put it." Mariko ran up to Nyu, sobbing her tears out in front of Nyu, and letting her pale white face turn all cherry pink with tears on her face.

"Huh? Oh, uh," Nyu huffed each pauses, trying to inhale the air around her.

Mariko Hino. She is age 15, and her birthday is on November 4th. She looks very young about the age of 9, and is also short. She's thin, but short, and has an amazing voice. Her vocal voice sounds angelic, and performs in every talent show. Although she looks like a young female student, she has excellent vocals when it comes to singing, but isn't very good at physical exercises. Mariko Hino is quite popular with everyone with her vocals, social interaction, and even simple knowledge. She's pretty average when it comes to understanding the texts in class, but fails at anything physical. Mariko has light brunette hair, layered down her shoulders. Her fringe pinned with a bobby pin on the top of her head, and wears not a lot of make-up.

"Didn't you leave it in the bathroom or something?" Nyu answered after gulping in lung full or airs. She walked over to her desk all the way near the window, and then sat down, as Mariko followed Nyu right behind her.

"I don't know. I probably did. But, but…" Mariko responds with a sniff, standing right next to Nyu's desk. She watched Nyu lay her hand on her cheek in one side, looking all bored, then stared at the rain pouring heavily onto the window. Her eyes seemed fearful with the hard rain and the gust of wind rushing outside the window.

"But…?" Nyu cornered her eye at Mariko, keeping her position still. Mariko faced her head and stared at Nyu.

"But I'm scared. Want to go with me and search around?" Mariko sobbed once more, hoping Nyu would come with her. Before Nyu could say something, Mariko wiped her tears off her face and began explaining.

"The school's huge. I can't look by myself. And if I search for it tomorrow, I'm afraid it'll be _stolen_! It's not just some bracelet that can be replaced by 'us' rich people. It was a gift from my Prince. Well, no. He's not exactly my Prince, but we were always together. We were 7 when we met each other. Anyway, my point is, this school is big, and it's an elite High School. Things can be lost easily. Also, the bracelet is a precious memento from my Prince. He promised me he'd meet me near Christmas, coming up this year." Mariko said in her sweetest tone, dreaming in her world about her Prince coming to meet her near Christmas Eve, this year.

"Okay, okay. I'll look for it with you." Nyu said in a defeated tone. She didn't like the feeling she was getting. A feeling that was returning from the one that made her feel all heavy inside. – The pain of the weight returns to her.

"Alright everyone. Please take your seats and let's start out lesson now." Sawako walked into the room, dropping her books onto her desk. The loud 'bang' noise landed with an echo inside everyone's ears, as they returned to their original desks. The lesson began with a boring lecture on English, with Sawako-sensei. Rain splattered onto the window, making tapping sounds on the class window. Gusts of wind made a 'whooshing' sound outside. Everything seemed pretty intense.

"Nyu-san. Please stop gazing hopelessly out the window, unless you're willing enough to be generous to stay in after school detention." Sawako mentioned Nyu's name, which snapped her out of her thoughts, while gazing out the window. Outside the other side of the classroom was the freedom of where the rain poured with gushes of water leaking out from the water pipes.

"Oh? Gomen nasai, Sawako-sensi. I won't do it again." Nyu apologized politely, as she stood up and slightly bowed to her teacher.

"Apology accepted. Now, please don't do it again while in my class." Sawako turned her back towards the students behind her. She picked up her book and held her English text book in her hands.

"Now… please turn to page…"

Nyu fixed her eyes on her teacher, about to sit down on her desk. She felt something dragging her down like a ghostly shadow weighing her down on the ground. She felt tense while half way down her seat, and waiting for her teacher to say what page to turn to. Nyu dramatized in her thoughts, while having a cold breezy wind brushing against her frail white skin. The shivering feeling crawling up her back gave her a feeling that things weren't right. Her eyes grew wide as she saw a crack on the window above her head. She stared at it, wondering whether it was just a coincidence, or she was being chased. The crack on the window started to expand its range, on the right side of the classroom.

"_Will I make it out alive?"_ – Nyu was thinking too much already. There was already one thing running in her mind, and that was if she was going to make it out alive. Nyu raised her arm above her head, towards her face, as if the light shown too brightly in her eyes. Nyu's teacher, Sawako, thought Nyu was exaggerating over the cold ragging weather outside, or figuring out if she was some crazy girl who needed medical attention. She was about to say something. Nyu could see her mouth open a little, until…

'Smash!' The windows broke out in rage, on the right side of the classroom. – All of it. The voices of the students screaming, and yelping for help in terror. They ducked their heads onto their desks, raising their hands above their heads for protection. Nyu gasped. She could only grasp for air, trying to inhale all the air she could get. Her eyes wide open, and her hair blowing with the flow of the gusting wind. Glasses shattered onto her head, and all over her pale weak skin. Blood trickled down the side of her head. The strong gusting winds pushed her to the ground, along with other students that sat near the right side of the classroom. Everyone in one side fell unconscious…

* * *

Please review this story. I appreciate it. Thanks.~

Oh, and I'll be busy this week, so, I probably won't be able to update in a couple of days. Sorry to dissapoint you. I'll try update as fast as I can.

- SilentTears


End file.
